Milo Walz
Biography Milo Walz is an original character created for the Degrassi Fan Fiction by Josh Sheats. Milo is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Milo is a new student from the United States. His father works for the United States Embassy and was transferred to the embassy in Toronto. Prior to Toronto, Milo has stated that he has lived in Washington, D.C. and Tokyo, Japan the majority of his life. Milo is a quiet gay boy with a pop/punk style and love for plants. As revealed in "Brick by Boring Brick," he as love for metal music. His hair made him a stand out amongst the returning students when he first arrives at Degrassi. He is currently the captain of the Botany Club and the only member. Milo has a tendency to be overreactive, especially when it comes to his relationship with Miles. However, Milo is beginning to learn how to stand up for himself when necessary. Milo is best friends with Kitty Jacobs and Miles Hollingsworth III, with whom he has an on again, off again relationship with. As of "Wildfire," he and Miles appear to not be in a relationship, but their relationship could be at a complicated stage due to Miles' anxiety towards the events that are currently happening in season 16. Milo is also close friends with Maya Matlin, Tristan Milligan, and Grace Cardinal. Character History This section is in the process of being filled out. All information may not be complete. In Animals, Part 1, Milo is first introduced at the "Welcome Back" assembly where he catches the eyes of both Miles and Tristan. Tristan catches Miles gazing at Milo and is determined to get to Milo first. Miles, however, gets to Milo first after the assembly. Miles states that Milo being American sparked his interest. Meanwhile, Tristan sees Miles and Milo talking and barges in, ignoring Miles. Tristan asks Milo what brought him to Canada where Milo replies it's for his father's work. Miles asks Tristan why he is speaking to Milo where Tristan replies with just being friendly. Tristan and Miles argue with each other, causing Milo to feel uncomfortable and he leaves swiftly. Later, Tristan and Maya discover that Milo is in their English class. Tristan apologizes to Milo for the argument with Miles and Milo forgives him. The three agree to be friends and Tristan proceeds with warn Milo about Miles. After class, Miles finds Milo at his locker and walks over to Milo nervously. Milo reasures Miles that he's not mad at him and confesses to Miles about what Tristan had said. Miles tells Milo that he has done shameful things in the past, but that he wants to start over. Milo agrees to give Miles a chance and they set up a date at the Dot. In Animals, Part 2, Miles and Milo are seen on their date at the Dot. Milo is telling Miles a story from Shanghai, while Miles tells Milo about his past with his father. Milo tells Miles that people can't change people and that if Miles wants a relationship with Milo, he'll have to get to know Milo first. The day in class, Tristan confronts Milo about his date with Milo. Milo states that he and Miles are not a couple. Tristan warns him to be careful because word gets around Degrassi fast. Maya joins them and Tristan expresses their concern for him. Milo says that he wants to be friends with all three of them but that he needs to find out about Miles on his own. Tristan suggests that they all go to the dance together as friends. Milo confesses that Miles as already has asked him and that he's going with Miles. This angers Tristan but Milo convinces Tristan and Maya to allow Miles to join them. After class, Milo confesses to Kitty that he is uneasy about Tristan trying to keep him and Miles from being friends. Kitty suggests that Tristan good be jealous given his past with Miles. Maya meets Milo and Kitty and asks to speak with Milo alone. She asks Milo what kind of guy he is and that Tristan really likes him. Milo insists that he has no feelings towards Tristan or Miles, but Maya asks Milo to give Tristan a chance to get to know him. Milo tells Maya to tell Tristan to meet him in the greenhouse because he's a fair guy. In biology class, Milo tells Kitty about the conversation that he had with Maya and how Miles is more messed up than what he thought. Kitty tells Milo that he can't blame Miles for his past and that it's sexy having two guys fight over Milo. Miles enters class and sits with Milo and Kitty. He asks Milo if Tristan is still acting crazy and proceeds to bad mouth Tristan. Milo becomes offended and Miles tries to apologize but Milo doesn't accept. Milo tells Miles that he needs to try harder to break his bad habits. Later that day, Tristan meets Milo in the greenhouse where Milo tells Tristan that he's going to give him a chance to get to know him.